ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Batman Returns
(The movie begins with the forming of the CBBC and Warner Bros. Pictures logos. The opening credits roll before revealing the title: Raven: Justice League 3 - Infinity War. The movie opens with a sneak peek of Sharknado 3.) * Narrator: They say the biggest blockbusters come in threes, so naturally, it's our turn. * Fin Shepard: Not again. * Narrator: Sharknado 3:... * Brad Keselowski: ...Oh Hell No! * Narrator: Oh hell yes! (The sneak peek ends. The movie starts at the MK Tournament. Superman is breathing after seeing the vision of the upcoming movie. The date shows up before fading: May 12, 2015. Versad walks up to him.) * Versad: Superman, what is wrong? * Superman: Strange visions... (A crackling of magic emanates from Raven's amulet. He holds it in his hand. It has cracked in several places.) * Versad: Your amulet! * Superman: It is nothing, Green Lantern (Versad). The tournament begins. (They both turn to witness a procession of monks walking towards them. It becomes apparent they are on Shang Tsung's magical island. Beron watches alongside Catwoman to the left of them. Sub-Zero (Bi-Han, the older brother) is slightly behind them with Cyrax and Sektor (both currently human) flanking him. The camera cuts to behind the grandmasters throne. The elderly Shang-Tsung walks out, flanked by X-Mathers and Harley Quinn. Baraka enters as well to the left of them. Cinderblock (on Superman's left) watches cautiously, while Quan Chi and Scorpion (to the left of Beron and Catwoman) watch them impassively. The monks finish their walk and sit down before Shang Tsung.) * Shang Tsung: Kombatants. I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance... (As Shang Tsung continues talking, Beron looks to his right at Catwoman.) * Beron: Hey, beautiful. Batman. * Catwoman: Good for you. * Beron: What? "Massive Strike", "Citizen Cage", "Ninja Mime"? None of those ring a bell? (Catwoman looks over to see another combatant walking out into the arena.) * Catwoman: Kano... * Beron: "Kano"? Wasn't in that one... * Shang Tsung: You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the 10th after 9 Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me. * Beron: Huh! That old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right? (Someone coughs behind Beron. He turns round to see Shang Tsung standing beside him.) * Beron: What? How did you-- * Shang Tsung: Appearances can be deceiving. (He levitates back toward his throne.) Our first combatant will be Beron. (Beron laughs defiantly and strides forward.) * Beron: That's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be? * Shang Tsung: Reptile! (Beron looks toward a rooftop of the arena. Reptile materialises on the rooftop (having been observing while invisible) and jumps to the arena floor to the monks' applause.) * Beron: Nice stunt! Who's your agent? * Shang Tsung: Begin! * Beron: All right. It's showtime! (They fight. Beron defeats Reptile.) * Beron: He got caged. That's it, ha haa! Oh yeah! I'm so pretty! (Versad and Superman watch Beron's gloating with equal amounts of disgust. Beron then stalks up to several of the observing combatants.) * Beron: And I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down, I'm taking you out, I'm taking you out, and I'm taking you out... (He's now in front of Catwoman.) ...for dinner. (Beron snickers as Catwoman reacts with disdain.) * Shang Tsung: Your second challenge, Beron. Baraka! (The Tarkatan warrior roars out loud and jumps to the arena floor to the monks' applause.) * Beron: Hmmm, ok... Nice makeup, but is it really necessary? (Baraka unsheathes his arm-blades.) Whoa! * Baraka: They will taste your flesh! (They fight. Beron defeats Baraka.) * Beron: Man, I love those blades! My producer has got to meet you! We're doing "Tommy Scissor fists", and-- * Shang Tsung: Congratulations, Beron. Now, FINISH HIM! * Beron: Finish him? Yeah, right! * Shang Tsung: Kill him! (Beron looks to the crowd. Sub-Zero and Cyrax look on in anticipation, as do Quan Chi and Scorpion. Beron begins to realise the gravity of his situation.) * Beron: Whoa! Whoa, whoa, wait a second! I'm not gonna kill anyone! (Versad throws a confused look at Superman, who takes in the scene impassively.) * Shang Tsung: Very well. (He stands up from his chair.) The tournament will resume at dawn. (He turns around and departs. The monks all rise and start to do the same.) * Beron: What, that's it? Really? (No one answers him. Beron turns around and rubs his hands in anticipation.) Now where'd that hottie go? (As he leaves, Beron finds Superman and Versad walking up to him.) * Superman: You fought well. * Beron: Thanks. Nice ring, Versad. * Versad: You should be more respectful of Superman. He is the protector of New York, the Man of Steel, the-- * Beron: Look, I don't know what kind of role-playing you guys are into, but count me out. (He turns to leave but Versad steps in his path.) * Versad: This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory. We are fighting for the very survival of 2015. * Beron: What are you talking about? * Superman: Your last opponent was Tarkatan. He was born with those blades. * Beron: (Sarcastically) Yeah, those things are real. (Two guards pick up Baraka's unconscious form and carry him off.) * Superman: He represents Outworld. Had you lost, the emperor Shao Kahn would have come one step closer to physically absorbing our world into his. * Beron: Outworld, yeah right, right... * Superman: The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give 2015 a chance to defend itself. But if we lose this time, Shao Kahn will conquer all. * Beron: Dun Dun Dunnn! (He dramatically throws his arms up in the air.) Look guys, I'm a hero. I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor is really a threat, call the military. Me, I've got a date with a cat. Ciao! (He slaps Superman on the arm and leaves.) * Versad: What do you see in him? * Superman: He is a hero, Versad, though he may not yet know it. (On a bridge overbearing a deep pit, Catwoman is trying to use her radio to talk to the Special Forces Command.) * Command: Triangulating your signal for evac, but... (The radio becomes briefly distorted.) ...there is no island. * Catwoman: I'm standing on it! Just lock onto my wrist comm! (Beron walks onto the bridge and smiles.) * Command: Understood. What is your current status? * Catwoman: They have Zatanna. And if I don't fight in this crazy tournament, they'll kill her. I'm gonna try to-- * Beron: Need help? I specialise in rescuing damsels in distress. * Catwoman: You again. Listen, I've got serious problems here. I'm in no mood to be hit on by some movie star. * Beron: C'mon. A girl like you shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone. (Catwoman sighs and tries to walk off. Beron grabs her by the arm.) * Beron: Look, baby, I can't let you run loose without an escort. (Catwoman punches him in the stomach, then across the face, knocking him down. She assumes a fighting stance.) * Catwoman: I don't need an escort, and I'm sure as hell not The Joker's baby! (They fight. Beron defeats the anti-villainous criminal.) * Beron: Ha haaa! Not bad for a... girl... (Beron seems to regret getting caught up in the moment and extends his hand to her.) * Beron: Look. Sorry about that. (Catwoman slaps his hand away.) * Catwoman: I don't need your help. * Beron: Fine. Have it your way. I'll just leave you to your... problems. (Beron fails to notice the burly Australian sneaking up behind him.) * Kano: Good idea! (Kano grabs Beron from behind and throws him off the bridge.) Now that he's softened you up, it's my turn! (The camera begins to pan down the bridge.) * Catwoman: Not man enough for a fair fight? * Kano: I don't do "fair". (Off camera, Kano blasts her with his eye beam.) No need to get up, love. (The camera pans further down the bridge to see Beron has grabbed one of the protruding spikes to save himself from impalement. Catwoman's screams echo above him as he looks down at the victims that fell before him.) * Kano: So tell me...how are things at Command? * Catwoman: Bastard! (Catwoman continues to scream as Kano blasts her again and again. Beron attempts to climb up the rock surface, but cannot get a good grip without slipping.) * Kano: Gullible bitch. Just had to point you in the wrong direction. Couldn't have done it without ya! * Catwoman: S.F. is on the way. You won't get far. * Kano: Oh, I got a knack for survival. You, on the other hand, are gonna die here. (Beron suddenly somersaults back onto the bridge.) * Beron: Step away from the lady! (He stalks toward Kano, dusting himself off.) * Beron: Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. Truth is... I AM the special effects. (They fight. Beron defeats Kano.) Throw that on your... barby... Shrimp... (He walks toward Catwoman.) * Catwoman: Thanks. * Beron: No problem. Who is that guy anyway? (He offers her his hand, but remembering what happened last time, he draws it back. Catwoman then extends her hand to him, allowing him to help her to his feet.) * Catwoman: His name's Kano. He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation. Big-time arms dealers. Turns out he was their leader and giving us the run-around. Lot of our guys got killed because of him. * Beron: So that's not a costume? You're actual thief? * Catwoman: Special Forces. * Beron: Get out! So you know about this "threat to the world" stuff, right? Superman called in the cavalry. * Catwoman: Superman? No idea who you're talking about. (As they turn around, they see no sign of Kano.) Damn. * Beron: He can't be far. * Catwoman: He'll have to wait. (She holds out her hand.) I appreciate your help, Beron. (Beron shakes it.) * Beron: Batman. * Catwoman: But right now I've got things to take care of. My C.O. is locked up on this island somewhere. I have to find him. (She walks off. Beron looks at her with admiration.) Category:Raven: Justice League 3 Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Opening Scenes